


A Última Canção

by carolss



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Beastie passou os seus últimos dias preocupada com ela





	A Última Canção

Beastie passou os seus últimos dias preocupada com ela, era quase ridículo realmente. Ela estava em dor por meses e tudo que ela podia pensar era o que aconteceria com Maleficent quando a hora chegasse. Ela sempre foi uma garota mais sentimental do que seria sábio e a velhice tinha feito muito pouco para sublimar essa característica.

Maleficent fez o que ela podia, ela usou sua magia o máximo possível para aliviar a dor, ela passava óleos e ervas em suas juntas que lhe trariam conforto. Ela escovava os longos cabelos da rainha, que agora em vez de amarelo pálido eles eram agora brancos como neve. Ela ficou ao seu lado contando histórias de seus anos juntas e ela disse que ela ficaria bem e ela esperou que Aurora não tivesse percebido que isso era uma mentira. Ela acorda se sentindo um pouco melhor um dia e insiste que as duas andem juntas pela floresta onde elas se apaixonaram há tanto tempo atrás, e lá pela última vez Aurora canta.

100 anos após seu despertar, Aurora vai dormir de novo e dessa vez ela não acorda. Maleficent lhe dá muitos beijos antes de aceitar que os olhos dela não irão abrir de novo. Ela enxuga as lágrimas de seus olhos e por uma última vez a beija bem levemente e diz :

“Durma bem minha garota, está na hora de você descansar”

Ela não ficou para o funeral, ela apenas voou para longe dos dois reinos e continuou voando. Ela não tinha certeza quando ela iria parar de voar, talvez quando ela atingisse o horizonte, mas mais provavelmente quando suas asas não aguentassem mais e fizessem ela cair.  


End file.
